pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Frillish
/ |evointo=Jellicent |gen=Generation V |species=Floating Pokémon |egg1=Amorphous |body=10 |type=Water |type2=Ghost |imheight=3'11" |metheight=1.2 m |imweight=72.8 lbs. |metweight=33.0 kg |ability=Water Absorb Cursed Body |dw=Damp |color=White |male=50 |evo= }} Frillish (Japanese: プルリル Pururiru) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Frillish is an aquatic jellyfish-like Pokémon that also share some traits with octopuses. Frillish's appearance varies depending on its gender. A male Frillish is blue with a frilly collar around its neck, similar to a clown while a female Frillish has a fluffy ruffle collar and is pink. Females have ruffle decorations on the tentacles while males have their tentacles with pale blue rhombuses on it. A female Frillish is pink with ruffle like decorations on its smaller tentacles. Both the male and female Frillish have a pattern around their crown like hairstyle while females have a round one while males have a triangular pattern. Males have a frown on their face and have red eye color with blue straight lines and surround color while females have a smile on theirs and have blue eye color with curly lines along with their surround color. Both Frillish have a different skin color; males are blue while females are pink depending on their gender. Evolution Frillish evolves into Jellicent at level 40. Anime Trainers with a Frillish *Trip (male) *Jessie (female) Game Info Game Locations |type= |blackwhite=Route 4, 17, 18, Driftveil City, P2 Laboratory |bwrarity=Common |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Pokédex Entries |type= |black=With its thin, veil-like arms wrapped around the body of its opponent, it sinks to the ocean floor. |white=They paralyze prey with poison, then drag them down to their lairs, five miles below the surface. |black 2=If its veil-like arms stun and wrap a foe, that foe will be dragged miles below the surface, never to return. |white 2=If its veil-like arms stun and wrap a foe, that foe will be dragged miles below the surface, never to return. |x=They paralyze prey with poison, then drag them down to their lairs, five miles below the surface. |y=If its veil-like arms stun and wrap a foe, that foe will be dragged miles below the surface, never to return.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |border= |name=Frillish |bwspr = Frillish BW.gif |bwsprs = FrillishMaleShinyBW.gif |bwsprf = FrillishFemaleBW.gif |bwsprfs = FrillishFemaleShinyBW.gif |Vback = FrillishMaleBackBW.gif |Vbacks =FrillishMaleBackShinyBW.gif |Vbackf = FrillishFemaleBackBW.gif |Vbackfs = FrillishFemaleBackShinyBW.gif |xyspr=Frillish-M XY.gif |xysprs=FrillishMaleShinyXY.gif |xysprf=Frillish-F XY.gif |xysprfs=FrillishFemaleShinyXY.gif |VIback= |VIbackf=‎FrillishFemaleBackXY.gif |VIbacks=FrillishMaleBackShinyXY.gif |VIbackfs= }} Trivia *Frillish and its evolution, Jellicent, are the only Pokémon to have the / -type combination. *Frillish is one of the three Pokémon introduced in Generation V which have Gender Differences. The others are its evolution, Jellicent, and Unfezant. *The male Frillish is based on a prince, while the female Frillish is based on a princess (hence their appearances). Origin Frillish is based on a jellyfish. It also slightly resembles an octopus. Etymology Frillish is a combination of "frill" and "jellyfish". Gallery Park Frillish.png 250px-Jessie Frillish.png Jessie Frillish.png Jessie's Frillish Shadow Ball.png Trip Frillish.png Trip Frillish Night Shade.png Trip Frillish Water Pulse.png 592Frillish Male Dream.png 592Frillish Female Dream.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon